


Here We Go Again

by ArcherSceptile



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/pseuds/ArcherSceptile
Summary: Once again Jamie Madrox wakes up in Earth-7153 where he again sees himself and Layla killed on their wedding day. What happens if you add in a Layla Miller who knows stuff, some Dr. Doom tech and a bunch of confused X-Men?





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you all have fun reading it! Jamie Madrox is one of my favorite X-Men related characters, and I'm so glad I get the chance to share my love of him with you guys!

_ Earth-7153 _

  
  


He wakes up, covered in blood. Clutching his head in pain, he gets a sense of his surroundings.

“Well, that’s just my luck,” Jamie Madrox mutters to himself, upon realizing where he’s at. Last thing he remembers was a confrontation with the Purifiers. Juggernaut punched something, and the sky lit up an unnatural blue color. Now he’s here. Back again last time he was killed. His wedding night, when he married Layla. And, par for the course, a version of him and her are now dead on the floor. “Seriously, is every time I die going to lead me back here?” 

“Probably.” Unbeknownst to Jamie, there was someone else in the room this time. Sitting in a chair, Jamie is put face to face with a dupe of his. “You look confused. Basically, when you showed up here this time, instead of popping up, you kinda thudded in, and here I am!” 

“So, you sat there and waited for me to wake up?” Jamie asks. 

“Well, yeah. Points for drama, amiright?” The dupe breaks into a wide grin, obviously pleased with himself. Before Jamie could respond, the door is smashed in, and a SWAT team rushes in, guns drawn. Jamie throws his hands up in immediate surrender. Jamie’s dupe looks at him, and also throws his hands up in surrender too. Turning towards Jamie, the dupe winks and snaps his fingers. Purple sparks emerge from his hands, and bounce over the floor where the SWAT team is standing. Less than a second later, the floor gives way and the SWAT team falls a story down. “By the goofily confused look on your face, I assume you forgot that your dupes have powers in this universe. So we have to leave, so I suggest trying to make a dupe with some type of escape related powers.” Jamie stomps his feet and creates 5 new dupes. 

“What can each of you do?” Jamie asks. 

“I can create a field of good luck, unlike that Jinx over there,” A dupe says, gesturing to the first dupe. 

“I can create clothing out of elements.” 

“I can absorb life force.” 

“I can make people lighter.” 

“I just exist.” Jamie stares at the last dupe, absolutely confused by that statement. “Oh, there’s a chance that sometimes one of your dupes would be as useless as you.” 

“I assume you’re also the part of me that’s my self-loathing?” 

“No, I just see things logically.” Jamie just sighs at that. 

“Can you make us all lighter so we can jump over the gap?” 

“Yeah, I guess. As long as when we get out of here, I can eat. Using these powers drain me.” With his eyes glowing bright green, the dupe spreads his aura over the rest of them. Turning towards the gap, the bad luck dupe jumps, and hovers in the air for a few seconds before landing on the other side. Upon landing, he strikes a T pose and then takes several bows. The good luck dupe follows suit and lands next to him. Jamie is the third to go, followed by the logical dupe. The gravity manipulator dupe goes next. As the next dupe jumps, Jamie puts his hand on the gravity manipulator dupe, and the dupe immediately gets reabsorbed into Jamie. The dupe in the air immediately plummets through the hole, as the aura wears off. 

“Wait, in this universe, you guys get immediately absorbed if I touch you?” Jamie asks in frustration. The remaining dupes nod. “That’s just great. Listen, I’m going to absorb you two that haven't jumped.” Closing his eyes, Jamie focuses on the dupe across the gap, and absorbs him and the one that landed with the SWAT team. “Put up a good luck field around us, so we minimize the chances of things going wrong.” Rubbing his hands together, yellow sparks bounce around the dupe. Throwing his arms apart, a small, yellow dome surrounds the group of them, and then fades. 

“Done. We should be clear to get out of here now.” The four of them head through the hotel, and before they can reach the staircase, the elevator doors open, and the SWAT team runs out. 

“I thought your powers create a good luck field?” Jamie snaps at the dupe. 

“Good luck doesn’t mean nothing bad ever happens, idiot.” The dupe responds. The SWAT team opens fire and miraculously, all of the bullets miss the 4 of them. “See? Good luck field. Now stop complaining.” 

“Now let’s teach these guys a lesson! It’s showtime!” The bad luck dupe starts. “Sorry fellas, but a bit of bad luck never hurt anyone.” He starts flaring up his purple sparks. 

“Wait, you can’t u-” The good luck dupe starts as the bad luck dupe snaps his fingers. A miniature explosion knocks the 4 of them through the staircase door and the SWAT team down the hall, unconscious again. “You knew there was a chance that that would end up happening!” 

“Oops,” The logical dupe states. 

“What do you mean ‘oops?’” Jamie mocks. 

“I may have done that by mistake.”

“I thought you have no powers?” 

“I never said that, just that I was useless.” 

“I’m afraid to ask, but what are your powers?” 

“Murphy’s Law.”

“WHAT??” Jamie is incredibly dumbfounded by that revelation. 

“You’re probably wondering why I didn’t tell you sooner, huh?” The dupe responds. “Well that’s simple.” The dupe grins. “I’m the fly in the ointment, the spanner in the works. I am-” 

“BATMAN!” The bad luck dupe interjects, laughing. Jamie and all the remaining dupes just gape at him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. You just set me up for that perfectly.” 

“You’re the X-Factor dupe…” Jamie pieces together, completely disregarding the bad luck dupe. 

“Remember, you’ll never know when I come ‘round, Jamie.” The dupe says, as Jamie reabsorbs him. 

“Sorry boys, you gotta go too.” Jamie says to the remaining dupes. “I think I need some alone time.” 

“NO! I’m too young to die!” The bad luck screams as he’s also reabsorbed. 

“He’s so dramatic, isn’t he?” Layla says, walking up the stairs. 

“That’s what it is,” Jamie responds snapping his fingers. “I was going crazy trying to figure- wait a minute, what are you doing here Layla??” Jamie rushes to hug her. Layla looks at him, and breaks into a grin.

“I know stuff,” The married couple says in unison. 

“I may have borrowed a machine to hop dimensions from an old friend,” Layla says, causing Jamie to look in shock that she actually answered one of his questions. 

“Which ‘old friend?’” Jamie questions, knowingly pushing his luck. 

“Dr. Doom. And by borrow, I mean stole.” Jamie groans in frustration. 

“So we’re trapped in an alternate universe, AND Dr. Doom is going to hunt us down. Wait, is he a bad guy again?” Jamie asks. 

“Uhh… I think so. The Fantastic Four came back together?” Layla inquires. 

“… Yes?” Jamie unsteadily answers. 

“Ok then, yeah he’s bad.” Jamie again groans. They start to head down the stairs. As the reach the bottom, Layla throws her arm out. “This is after you came here last time, so as far as the X-Men know, you led them to your dead body, the SWAT chased you all out, you ditched the X-Men and then Val Cooper killed you by mistake while drunk driving. This means this time we have to cooperate with them.” Jamie nods his understanding, and the pair proceeds out the stairwell. As they leave the hotel, Jamie is face to face with Guido Carosella, Theresa and Sean Cassidy, and Wolverine. 

“Another Madrox?” Wolverine growls, clearly annoyed. 

“I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen me,” Jamie responds. “But we’re still friends, right?” 

“You ditched us 10 minutes ago,” Wolverine responds, his claws slowly protruding from his hands. 

“Really? It’s been a few years for me.” Jamie cracks before he can catch himself. Wolverine lunges towards Jamie, but gets thrown back by Layla’s forcefield. 

“I really hate that glove.” Wolverine responds, picking himself off the ground. “Does everyone on your earth have that ridiculous tattoo?” 

“It’s not even from our earth. It’s from another timeline different from both of ours. Have you not seen Bishop?” Jamie responds. 

“Who the hell is Bishop?” Wolverine asks. Jamie and Layla look at each and Layla shakes her head no at him. 

“That’s… a long, complicated story,” Jamie replies. “Guido? You still have a soul in this timeline?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Guido remarks, scratching his head in confusion. 

“Madrox, stop asking those stupid questions,” Theresa cuts in. 

“I- Yeah, ok,” Jamie responds.

“So you’re gonna tell us what’s going on, or am I going to have to beat the answer out of you?” Wolverine asks, claws at the ready. 

“You realize that if you hit me, then I’ll make dupes of myself, and they’ll have enough power to kick your ass?” To emphasize his point, he stomps his foot to create a dupe. 

“I don’t need to hit you to get you to talk,” Wolverine says, emphasizing his claws. Jamie nods his head in understanding, the fear evident on his face. 

“So in my world, I died, got stabbed in the back by one my dupes… Literally. Then I woke up here and that’s when I confronted Rahne in front of you guys,” Jamie starts. 

“You nearly killed her, you mean!” Theresa snaps. 

“I apologized!” He responds. “Anyways, Val Cooper hit me with her car and I died, again, then I brought to a whole different universe, and it was this whole event, and it was basically they keep killing Jamie Madrox and he wakes up in new universes until Doctor Strange, while inside me was able to bring me home.” Layla facepalms at the way Jamie explained everything. 

“Doctor Strange was inside you?” Guido asks. 

“Yeah, he was dying, so he hid his spirit in me and then popped up as this grand figure.” 

“If we didn’t live in a world that got invaded by aliens every other Wednesday, then I would call bull on that,” comes Guido’s response. “Why don’t I have a soul in your universe?” 

“Please, for the love of God, can we move on?” Theresa asks. Jamie straightens up as Theresa’s sharp tone. 

“Wow, even in this universe, she can shut you up,” Layla remarks, hiding a snigger. Jamie glares at her, but it loses its meaning when she warmly smiles at him. “Long story short, when he dies, he’s sent here. I thought Dr. Strange figured it out, but I guess not.” 

“Actually, now that I think about it, I might not have died.” Jamie says. “Guido punched something and everything went blue, but I don’t remember dying.” 

“Ok, so that means I should be able to tunnel our way back to our dimension,” Layla says. Pulling out a small device, she points it at the wall of the alleyway. A portal appears in the wall, swirling blue and silver colors. “I guess this is where we part guys. Try not to murder us if we show up again.” They start to head forward, as they start to walk through the portal, Jamie’s dupe fires lighting at the portal, causing the device in Layla’s hand to start sparking. 

“Told you, you’ll never know I come round Jamie,” The dupe smiles. Jamie and Layla get sucked through the portal, the looks of fear etched into the faces of the X-Men of this universe. 

“What did you do?” Wolverine asks the dupe. 

“I became the X-Factor,” He responds, as Wolverine stabs him through the chest. 

* * *

_ Earth-11052 _

“Where are we now?” Jamie asks. 

“It looks like we’re in front of the Xavier institute, but it looks a lot more fancy,” Layla responds. As she says it, turrets pop up from the ground, firing energy blasts towards the pair. Jamie closes in on Layla, and she throws up the forcefield. 

“Not exactly the lovers’ retreat we had in mind, huh?” Jamie asks.

“Well considering we’re related to the X-Men, this might be par for the course.” As the two of them banter back and forth, all of the automated turrets cease firing. 

“All right, bubs. You got one chance to explain why you’re here.” Decked in a burnt orange and black suit, the pair comes face to face with Wolverine, who is accompanied by two teenagers. 

“Logan? That you?” Jamie asks. Turning towards Layla, his heart sinks at her utter confusion. 

“Professor Logan, do you like know these guys?” The teenaged girl asks. Something about her looks familiar, but Jamie cannot place it. The other teenager, however, is instantly recognizable as Scott Summers. 

“Scott, Logan, you guys really don’t recognize me?” Jamie asks. “It’s Madrox, you know, Multiple Man?” Jamie slams his fist into his other hand, creating a dupe. 

“First that Spider kid, and now this,” Wolverine growls. “Come on, we’ll take you to the Professor. If anyone would know what’s going on, it would be Chuck.” 

“How are we getting home?” Jamie asks Layla. 

“I don’t know. It’s fried. Maybe there’s an Avengers here or something,” Layla offers. Jamie wants to scoff at the idea, but he sees the lost look on her face, and instead opts to hold her hand as the pair head into the Xavier Mansion. 

“Here we go again,” Jamie says to his wife.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this story to end with a dimension hopping storyline, so now this will be a series, so I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
